Quiproquos
by Zephineange
Summary: Souvent, John se disait que quelque part, le ciel devait lui en vouloir. Ce n'était pas possible de se retrouver dans de telles situations autrement... En Avent toutes ! (partie XX)


**Quiproquos**

**Note de l'auteur** **:** Nous entrons dans les derniers jours avant Noël, et jusque là je posterai les OS dont je suis le plus fière, ceux que je gardais pour la fin parce que vous êtes gentils et que je suis complètement shootée à l'esprit de Noël et surtout aux vacances... En ce moment, j'aime bien les pairings qui oscillent entre bromance et romance, après Legolas et Gimli, Ciel et Sebastian, voilà les incontournables dans ce domaine John et Sherlock ! Enjoy ! ^^

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, les personnages originaux sont à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et ceux dont je m'inspire vraiment sont de Moffat (et de la BBC accessoirement).

**Remerciements :** Merci à Aelis, que je finirais bien un jour de convaincre de regarder la série, et à fidjet, qui non seulement m'a fait découvrir la série (je lui dois beaucoup), mais qui en plus est une grande fan de Johnlock (en même temps, qui ne l'est pas ? XD).

**Pairing :** John/Sherlock (ou pas XD)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« John.

- Sherlock.

- Pousse-toi du canapé.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- J'ai besoin de m'allonger pour réfléchir et tu es dessus. Pousse-toi du canapé. »

John marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il avait beau connaître le détective depuis un petit bout de temps, il ne s'habituerait sans doute jamais à son habitude de penser que tout lui était dû. Mais cette fois, il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

« Tu as une chambre Sherlock, répondit-il en continuant à lire son journal, tu n'as qu'à t'allonger sur ton lit.

- Je dors sur mon lit, je réfléchis sur le canapé, persévéra le brun.

- Et bien pour une fois, tu réfléchiras ailleurs. J'étais là avant, j'y reste. »

John savait très bien que son obstination lui donnait l'air d'un gamin de cinq ans. Mais il en avait marre que Sherlock se croit tout permis. Ça lui ferait les pieds.

Soudain, le détective parut se décider. Rapidement, sans laisser au blond le temps de réagir, il s'allongea sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur les genoux de son ami.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? s'exclama le blond.

- Tu ne veux pas partir, donc je m'adapte. Ne fais pas attention à moi.

- Et ta géniale capacité d'adaptation ne te permets pas de mettre ta tête de l'autre côté ? » demanda John, le ton suintant l'ironie.

Sherlock ne répondit pas, mais un petit sourire en coin presque imperceptible trahissait son amusement. Le blond secoua la tête et retourna à son journal. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot comme ça et puis, ce n'était pas comme si le détective le gênait vraiment.

Il regretta cette pensée à peine cinq minutes plus tard lorsque Mrs. Hudson, qui était montée pour leur apporter du thé et des scones, repartit en lui jetant un regard entendu. John poussa un gros soupir et ajouta mentalement ''dort sur les genoux de son ami'' à la liste des raisons pour lesquelles leur logeuse pensait que lui et Sherlock étaient ensemble. Mine de rien, c'était qu'elle s'allongeait drôlement cette liste...

o0o

« John ?

- Oui ?

- Qui est SH ? »

John finit de poser les verres sur la table et se retourna vers Lucy, la femme avec laquelle il sortait et avec laquelle il espérait pouvoir, enfin, conclure. En voyant qu'elle regardait les notes accrochées sur le frigo, il s'empressa de l'en détourner avant que ne lui vienne l'envie de l'ouvrir, Dieu savait ce que Sherlock y avait encore mis pour ses expériences.

« C'est mon colocataire, j'ai déjà dû te parler de lui non ? éluda John en espérant qu'elle ne lui demanderait pas son nom, il ne voulait pas passer le reste de la soirée à parler du ''génial détective''.

- Je ne crois pas non, répondit sèchement Lucy. Je peux savoir pourquoi il te donne rendez-vous dans un des restaurants les plus romantiques du quartier ?

- ll me... Quoi ? S'étonna John en jetant un œil à la note. Ah ! Mais non, c'est juste que Sh...qu'il connaît le patron, donc on y va de temps en temps, ce n'est pas vraiment un rendez-vous, tenta-t-il de temporiser.

- Tu as remarqué qu'il te donnait ''pas vraiment rendez-vous'' ce soir ? rétorqua Lucy qui avait l'air de plus en plus irritée.

- Il a tendance à oublier que j'ai une vie qui ne tourne pas autour de lui, pourtant je lui ai dit que j'étais pris, répondit le blond. Tant pis pour lui, il dînera tout seul. Ça lui apprendra à refuser de se faire d'autres amis.

- Parce qu'en plus il n'a que toi ? insista-t-elle.

- Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions au juste ? répliqua John. J'ai fait quelque chose ?

- Je n'aime pas tellement qu'on se serve de moi pour rendre jaloux quelqu'un, dit-elle en commençant à mettre son manteau. Surtout si le quelqu'un est un homme.

- Mais c'est ridicule ! Je ne sors pas avec Sherlock ! s'énerva-t-il, en laissant par inadvertance échapper le nom.

- Ce n'est pas ce que ta logeuse m'a dit, conclut-elle en prenant son sac. Je suis désolée, c'était sympa, mais tu ferais mieux de te rabibocher avec ton copain plutôt que d'inviter quelqu'un juste pour le faire rager, conseil d'amie. »

John la regarda partir sans rien dire tant il était éberlué. Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer aussi vite ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il tombe sur des névrosées ou sur des femmes qui montaient des scénarios pas possible ? Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'horrible dans une vie antérieure ? Ça devait bien exister une fille que ce genre de choses ferait rire ou qui au moins compatirait à son triste sort de colocataire exploité... Non ?

Son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il regarda le nom qui s'affichait. Sherlock. Maintenant il allait devoir dîner avec lui ET subir les regards entendus du propriétaire du restaurant. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Et il allait falloir qu'il touche deux mots à Mrs. Hudson. Qu'elle pense que Sherlock et lui étaient un couple était une chose, mais qu'elle le répète à de potentielles petites amies, là ça n'allait plus du tout !

o0o

« Et alors ce régime ?

- Notre mère s'impatiente, si tu ne l'appelles pas dans la semaine, elle n'hésitera pas à passer ici à l'improviste. »

John, assis devant son ordinateur, esquissa un sourire. Parfois, et même souvent, Mycroft Homes lui sortait par les yeux, mais il devait bien avouer que le voir interagir avec son frère était des plus distrayants. Surtout quand il n'était pas pris à parti.

Il détacha les yeux de son écran, où il tapait le récit de la dernière enquête de Sherlock, pour jeter un coup d'oeil aux deux hommes. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, ils se regardaient tous deux en chiens de faïence, Sherlock les doigts joints sous le menton et Mycroft jouant distraitement avec son parapluie. Est-ce qu'il s'en séparait pour dormir au moins ? Ils s'étaient tus, semblant arriver à la fin du premier round de leur joute verbale. Puis, le plus âgé reprit la parole, changeant de sujet :

« Je voudrais ton avis au sujet de la mort d'Imelda Kemp. Elle était classée top secret, donc bien sûr tu dois être au courant

- C'était la femme de chambre, répondit le détective comme ennuyé par la question. Homosexuelle refoulée, elle voulait faire disparaître une cause trop évidente de remise en question.

- Aucun rapport avec le détachement de la mafia napolitaine qui réside en ce moment à Londres ?

- Aucun. C'est ce que t'a dit ta _police _? demanda la brun en sachant déjà la réponse. Ce n'est qu'une bande d'idiots.

- C'est pour ça que je continue à venir te voir malgré nos _différents_, cher frère, rétorqua Mycroft en se levant. Tu devrais vraiment appeler mère, j'en ai assez de subir ses foudres. Trait de caractère dont tu as hérité d'ailleurs, c'est fou comme tu lui ressembles de ce point de vue là », finit le politicien avec un sourire en coin.

Sherlock jeta un regard froid à son frère, attrapa son violon et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. John secoua la tête en riant légèrement, et le son suffit à faire se porter sur lui l'attention du Holmes restant.

« Docteur Watson, je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour le supporter au quotidien.

- Je ne le fais pas, j'ai un travail très prenant, Dieu merci.

- Je vois...murmura Mycroft. Le morceau qu'il jouait avant que je n'arrive, c'était un concerto de Beethoven non ?

- Euh... Oui, sans doute, répondit John, déconcerté par le tour que prenait la conversation.

- Très joli, c'est dommage que mon frère n'exploite pas le registre romantique plus souvent, bonne journée. »

Il s'éclipsa rapidement avant que John ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit. Le blond soupira bruyamment. C'était exactement la raison pour laquelle il ne supportait pas Mycroft. Il avait toujours à la bouche des phrases sibyllines voulant tout et rien dire, qu'il utilisait pour faire croire qu'il était au courant de tout. Ce qui était souvent le cas, mais pas dans le cas présent. En plus, pour une fois, son sous-entendu manquait sérieusement de finesse. Il le prenait _vraiment_ pour un idiot.

Pour le salut de son ego déjà bien malmené, John écarta cette pensée de sa tête en se disant que Mycroft devait être à cour d'idée pour lui faire entendre qu'il se tapait son frère. Franchement, ce n'était pas la peine de se donner autant de mal, un seul regard entendu et John aurait compris. Après tout, malgré ce que les frères Homes semblaient penser, il n'était pas _si _idiot que ça.

o0o

« Ce ne serait pas une des écharpes de Holmes ça ? demanda Donovan à Anderson.

- Comme si on ne savait pas ce qu'ils font tous les deux », répondit le policier le ton méprisant.

John leva les yeux au ciel. Et dire qu'ils pensaient être discrets. Il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de tout ce qui se disait dans son dos. Oui c'était une écharpe de Sherlock, il ne savait pas où il avait mis la sienne. Fin de l'histoire. Pourquoi toujours voir une pseudo-relation entre eux partout, ça devenait vraiment agaçant.

Sherlock était déjà assez insupportable à vivre pour qu'en plus il essaye d'entamer quoi que ce soit avec lui. Il tenait à garder un minimum d'équilibre mental, merci bien.

o0o

Le commissaire Lestrade attendait nerveusement dans le salon du 221B Baker Street. Il avait sérieusement besoin de l'aide du détective pour un triple meurtre particulièrement sanglant. En arrivant à onze heures, il pensait le trouver déjà levé, mais apparemment, même le détective faisait parfois la grasse matinée. Il avait essayé de le joindre sur son portable, mais il ne répondait pas. Pas plus que Watson d'ailleurs. Il en était donc réduit à faire les cents pas en attendant qu'ils se réveillent. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir à affronter un Holmes qui avait été tiré du lit. Déjà qu'en temps normal c'était difficile de lui parler mais alors là...

Il entendit la porte de la chambre du détective s'ouvrir, et s'apprêtait à faire connaître sa présence, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas Holmes qui sortait de la pièce mais Watson. En le voyant, le docteur pila net, et faillit se faire rentrer dedans par le brun, qui était sur ses talons.

Lestrade rougit légèrement. Il se disait bien aussi que la chambre de Watson était à l'étage. Il n'allait plus pouvoir les regarder dans les yeux maintenant, c'était malin.

John ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer mais la referma bien vite. Après tout, est-ce que le policier avait besoin de savoir que Sherlock avait fait une crise de somnambulisme sévère au cours de la nuit et qu'il avait été obligé de rester auprès de lui pour éviter qu'il n'ait, de nouveau, envie de se jeter par la fenêtre ? Force lui était d'admettre que même lui ne se croirait pas en entendant ça.

John eut un petit sourire et, autant boire la coupe jusqu'à la lie, salua Lestrade d'un joyeux :

« Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que ça vous étonne ? »

Il ne se débarrasserait jamais de Sherlock de toute façon, et il se rendait de plus en plus compte qu'il n'en avait absolument pas envie, alors autant en profiter pour rigoler un peu.

Aux dépends des autres évidemment.

* * *

Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu, personnellement j'ai ri toute seule dans mon coin en écrivant ça mais c'est un point de vue très personnel. XD

Non ils ne sont pas vraiment ensemble, mais libre à vous d'imaginer ce qui se passe après, si ça reste une blague ou s'il finit par se passer quelque chose...

Merci d'avoir lu et à demain ! ^^


End file.
